


Dinobot shenanigans

by TransformersGirl13



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: cliffjumper being a jerk, cuddly dinobots, helpful dinobots, insanity will ensue, just another day at the Ark, springer is such a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about all the adventures the Dinobots get into at the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cave in

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling errors, let me know if you find any! I hope you enjoy this! I have no idea where i'm going with this so I hope you stay for the ride!

Kup coughed up soot. What had happened? He remember a monstrous roar and... then what? Something collapsing. Yes, yes the cave he had been standing in had collapsed. But why? 

He remembered Grimlock. That's who had roared. Why had he roared? In warning. Kup suddenly realized, he had seen the landslide that had caused the cave in and tried to warn the Autobots that had been inside. 

Rocks shifted. Kup groaned as one dug into his side the wrong way and the shifting stopped. "Kup?" came a muffled voice. 

"H-here." Kup barely managed out. The rocks began moving faster now, and in moments Kup was free and in the arms of the Dinobot King himself.  
"Me found Kup!" Grimlock yelled as he ran to Ratchet's makeshift medical tent just outside the damage zone, several other wounded Autobots lay there as well. Including Cliffjumper, whom was holding one of his arms. Grimlock set Kup down on one of the tables.

"-- Telling you if was those damned Dinobots of yours!" Cliffjumper was yelling, paying no heed to the fact that both Grimlock and Snarl were under the medical tent. The younger of the two helping Ratchet with repairs, Grimlock didn't even flinch, though Kup heard an almost inaudiable growl. "They're out to kill us all!"

"Now wait just a minute-" Kup started. Then Ratchet materialized in front on the red minibot, wrench in hand. The CMO leaned close to Cliffjumper's face.  
"I swear to Primus i will rip that voice box of yours out if I hear one more negative thing about the Dinobots. Just remember it was him-," Ratchet pointed at Grimlock. "-who pulled you out and it was him whom went to retrive your arm. Now shut up or i'll leave it unattached." Needless to say, Cliffjumper shut up. 

"So..." Kup started as Ratchet walked over to him, letting Cliff sulk. "What happened?" 

"Seekers." Ratchet said. "They saw the Dinobots near the cave and a couple mech walking in and out and bombed the place before anyone knew they were there. The Dinobots tried warning you guys, but Starscream was faster." Kup nodded, that sounded about right. 

"Everyone make it out?" Kup was relativity undamaged, thankfully.  
"Not yet," Ratchet said with a sigh, the CMO patted Grimlock on the arm. "Several bots still in there, including Wheeljack. The Dinobots have been working all morning trying to get everyone out." Grimlock sighed, he was filthy and tired and frustrated and annoyed. Ratchet shot him an apologetic look. "Go rest big fella, i'm sure some of the other bots can manage."  
Grimlock was shaking his head before Ratchet even finished talking. "No, Me, Grimlock, go help again. Us have to find everybody." and with the the Dino-king walked off. Ratchet sighed.

"The boys have been working so hard to make sure everyone gets out okay..." Ratchet and Kup watch Grimlock walk off as Swoop helped another mech to the makeshift medical tent. Ratchet patted Kup's leg and commanded him to get some rest and went to check up on Springer, whom was actually walking, but had a fretting Swoop holding him up. Kup chuckled. Springer was one crazy kid. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Grimlock slept peacefully under the stars. The Dino-king twitched in his sleep. Red Alert watched Grimlock. They had pulled the last of the buried Autobots out only an hour ago. Grimlock and his brothers had practically collapsed with exaction since they had almost rescued all the of the 23 Mechs. At least 17 to 18 of them to be exact. Red checked his clock. 10:30 pm. The security director sighed. Ratchet was still up fixing Mechs, only a handfull had been well enough to go back to the Arc's medical ward.  
Grimlock let out a huff and rolled over curling up. It was getting rather chilly. Red made his rounds. He found a couple more massive lumps that were the Dinobts sleeping in their alt-modes. They had opted to stay outside to protect the wounded bots in case of another suprise attack. 

Red Alert had to admit, having all of the Dinobots so close helped ease his worries, if only a fraction. The security director jumped when he heard shuffling, gun in hand. He sighed loudly when he discovered a sleepy Grimlock standing behind him, the Dino-King nuzzled Red in appolegy and staggered over to where Sludge and Swoop were laying, The flyer laying on his older siblings back, Grimlock curled up next to Sludge, the latter easily shifting to curl around Grimlock effectively sharing his warmth. Swoop twitched, but otherwise didn't move. Red found Slag and Snarl curled like this too. 

"Grim scare ya?" Ratchet asked as Red entered the medical tent, a newly repaired Wheeljack lay snoozing on a medical berth, he has to get up and make repairs when Ratchet was to tired to do anymore. 

"Yes, he did. I know he didn't mean it though." Red Alert said sitting on a berth to rest his tired peds for a minute. "He nuzzled me." 

"Warm, ain't he?" Ratched said with a grin, Red nodded. "Yeah he can be scarily quiet when he wants to." Red could only nod again, that he could. "I'm kinda glad he doesn't, in truth."

"Me too." Red, once again, agreed. "Or I may actually have a problem with them." Ratchet just grunted as he worked. Red Alert didn't mind the Dinobots, he had at first, but Red had soon learned that the Dinos, unlike almost everyone else, cleaned up their messes and were actually sorry when they broke something important. Unimportant stuff... Not so much. But it was a compromise that Red Alert had learned he could deal with. 

Grimlock also had this wonderful habit of keeping Cliffjumper away from the paranoid security director, even if was just for the fact that the Dino-King hated Cliff, blasted minibot was always fueling Red Alert's paranoia. Swoop had an amazing habit of telling Red about the twins pranks, if only to keep the director out of them. The twins caught on after a while, but didn't appear to mind, they usually got caught sooner or later, and with both Red Alert and Prowl out of prank range, the punishments haven't been all that bad. So Swoop had really been helping them out.

Red Alert stretched his joints. "How is he?" He asked nodding to Springer. The green triple changer had also opted to stay and try to help in case of an attack. Though that meant Ratchet had to fix him up sooner than he had been planning. Springer had been walking after all, which usually meant he was fine and could wait to be fixed. 

"He's fine, needs a little fixin' when we get back to the Ark medbay, but other than that he can fight." Ratchet said with a yawn, jaw joints creaking. Red poled Wheeljack awake. The scientist in turn woke with a start.  
"Huh, what?" He said looking around. 

"Ratchet need to get some rest." Red Alert said, Ratchet grunted.  
"I'm fine for another hour at least." The CMO replied.

"Good, that'll give me just enough time to wake up." Wheeljack said stretching, headfins flashing softly. Ratchet just rolled his optics. Wheeljack got up off the berth and walked around checking on patients. He came back around just ib time to hear Ratchet bickering with Springer. The CMO didn't look pleased that he had to growl everything in stead of yelling at the green wrecker, the Medical officer didn't want to wake anyone else. Springer just looked aggravated. 

Wheeljack chuckled, the young Wrecker had some spunk. Red Alert shook his head and went to make his rounds again, best leave this one to the ones he knew could handle it. 

\----------------------------

Wheeljack didn't know when he had dozed off, but whenever he had Springer, the little slagger, and ran off in an attempt to make rounds. He made it to about Grimlock before he had passed out with exhaustion, curling up in the pile with the Dinobots, draped over Grimlock's head arms covering the Dino-kings' eyes. Grimlock had hardly moved all night, shifting just enough to keep everyone comfortable, and sleeping again. The sun was just making it's peek over the mountian and Autobots were coming to assess the damage from the day before. Many paused to look at the two seperate piles of Dinobots (and one Springer) before chuckling and moving along. 

The smaller pile consisted of Slag and Snarl, whom were curled around one another. The Larger one had the other three dinobots, and a green wrecker. Sludge was curled around Grimlock and Springer, the Dinoking was curled around Springer, and Swoop was draped over Sludge like a blanket. They were all still sleeping. 

Hot Rod shook his head as he and Bluestreak stood over Grimlock and Springer. "Out here he hardly makes a sound, in the bunk he snores like a freight train." 

Bluestreak laughed. "Maybe he's scared he'll wake up Grimlock." The two mechs snickered and Grimlock let out a displeased growl making the young Autobots jump. The dinoking gave a slight shift and eased back into slumber a klick later. The two mechs side. That had been close. Now to help assess the damage.


	2. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock makes a new unlikely friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's do short, i just wanted a quick interaction of how Grimlock and For Aid may have met.
> 
>  
> 
> **slight edit***

Ratchet hadn't known how it had happened. He had left the medical bay for all of 15 earth minutes and he comes back to find Grimlock standing over First Aid. 

Both mechs have their arms crossed, backs straight and a determined expression on their masked faces. Ratchet is worried Grimlock will so something to harm the young pacifist.

Ratchet could see Hot Spot and Blades behing First Aid, as if they could stand against Grimlock and his two brothers present: Slag and Sludge. Slag looked bored out of his mind and Sludge looked calm, and slightly amused. That was good, ratchet supposed. 

"What is going on here?" Ratchet asks, putting on his best stern face. First Aid jumped but Grimlock just face ratchet this blank look, easy with his mask and visor.

"Us just leaving." The behemoth said, Grimlock looked at First Aid one more time and he and his two brothers left the medical ward. 

"Well... That went.... well." Hot Spot said relaxing. 

"What was it about?" Ratchet asked. 

"Their check ups, they're due soon. I was just informing them." First Aid said innocently, oblivious to the obvious danger he had been in. Ratcet out right laughs. 

"That it? Primus i thought he was going to eat you!" Ratchet couldn't hold his reliving laughter. "Right right, I'm good." He said getting his laughter under control. "Lets get to work then, big day of bots not wanting to cooperate." First Aid saluted and dashed off to get the data pads, ratchet smiled. He just may let First Aid give the Dinobts there, so see how he faired.

Grimlock chuckled in amusement, that First Aid bot had some spunk, challenging him. He decided that the Dinobts would ask dor him when rime came for their checkups. He'd make sure to be extra uncooperative.


	3. Big boned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinobots get a taste of Paleontology when they agree to help out a few Paleontologists with a project. and they a field day of their own with some new friends.

Grimlock's huge tail moved from side to side with excitement. It wasn't really wagging, it was far to slow for that, but it made Wheeljack chuckle none the less. The Dinobots were waiting on a group of "Paleontologists" - humans who studied the remains of Dinosaurs- at the local museum. Grimlock and his brothers had gotten up early and had gotten to the museum early to wait in excitement. Prowl was mussing with a data pad not far from the group, he and Wheeljack were there to make sure that the Dinobots didn't get in any trouble. Wheeljack didn't suspect they would. Grimlock made a 'hrrr'ing noise as the director of the museum's car pulled up. 

:

"I'm not late, am I?" The human male asked, looking at his watch, it was about 8:30am. He was a well dressed man with sleeked blond hair and bright green eyes. 

"No, no. The Dinobots were just so excited to come they would have rather waited here than at the Ark." Wheeljack informed him. Prowl nodded, not looking up. The human looked relived. 

"I'm director Jackson." He informed them. "The others should be here soon, I'll send someone out to show you where we're going to have you, we are so happy you agreed to doing this." Grimlock made an appreciative 'hrrr'ing noise and Wheeljack could see the directors eyes light up, Prowl had told the scientist that Director Jackson was a fan of Rex's- Grimlocks' species. 

The Autobots waited on an assistant to come out and show them the way, she was a very pretty woman with tan skin and freckles, her hair was a deep brown and her eyes were the color of chocolate. She led them to a pavilion and told them if they needed anything, Cindy was her name and all they had to do was ask. The Dinobots proceeded to lounge about in their Dino forms. Prowl took to leaning on Sludge, Wheeljack wondered what was on the data pad, Prowl hadn't put it down since they arrived. Wheeljack stood by Grimlock, The Dinobot Commander's EM field was alive with excitement. 

About 30 minutes later Director Jackson walked out with about 15 assorted males and females. Wheeljack was rather surprised because it truly was an assortment, people of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors were in the group. Grimlock only became more excited. He and all of his brothers looked up at the group. "Welcome Dinobots!" Director Jackson said, Prowl took note of the Directors suit and tie and smoothed hair. Cindy was also there, The police officer took note of her nice dress, it was back and white polka dots and well done hair and make-up. "I'd like to introduce you to chief Paleontologist Michael Moore. He and his students will be the ones asking you questions today."

Mr. Moore was a well dressed African-American man, he was in khaki pants, and a white shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way, Wheeljack noticed that his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing his tattoos. Prowl noticed that on his left arm was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Rex was a light tan color with green grass at the bottom so it stood out from Mr. Moore's skin. On his right arm was... Grimlock? Prowl glanced at the Dinobot commander, Grimlock had noticed the tattoo as well. 

"I cannot explain how excited I am to finally be meeting you." Mr. Moore had a deep soothing voice. "I can see you noticed my tattoos, I must admit, Grimlock, you are by far my favorite Autobot. With your brothers close behind." Mr. Moore nodded to the other Dinobots. "When Director Jackson told me you had agreed to coming to Dinosaur day here at the museum I was beyond excited. My students and I would like to have time to admire you and ask questions before some of the younger museum patrons are allowed to come and see you. If that's okay?" 

"Of course, me Grimlock and fellow Dinobots answer that us can. Then us get to play with little humans." Grimlock said, his optics twinkling. Playing with the children was a reward to the Dinobots, but first came work. Wheeljack and Prowl stood aside while the Paleontologists started taking notes on the Dinobots. Mr. Moore made his rounds to each student, and thus each Dinobot. Wheeljack had to admit, he was glad to see the Dinobots so happy. The students took their time at each Dinobot and took time asking questions and taking notes. Mr. Moore made sure to go to Grimlock last, in case he got caught up talking to the gestalt commander.

"Me, Grimlock, like you Mr. Moore tattoos." Grimlock said when the chief Paleontologist walked over to him. Mr. Moore laughed.

"Well i'm glad, you're both my favorite and my daughters favorite. My son is a fan of Slag, he's a triceratops kinda kid." Michael Moore said, "I must say, I have so many questions." 

"Well, Me, Grimlock, hope have answers." Grimlock said grinning.

Grimlock and Mr. Moore talked for almost two hours. He'd occasionally leave to check on students and speak with the other Dinobots, but he always drifted back to Grim. Wheeljack had sat in the shade of the museum watching his creations. More people were starting to arrive at the museum for Dinosaur Day, which would be starting at noon, well the Dinobot portion would be. Mr. Moore's wife and two kids came around the noon time when the rest of the kids were allowed to meet the Dinobots. Needless to say... The Dinobots got _swarmed_ with excited children.

Not a single Dinobot minded, Slag gave rides around the pavilion, Sludge let them slide down his tail, Swoop would flap his wings and cause gusts of wind to wash over the children, the older ones trying not to fall over in glee and show who was the toughest of the bunch. Snarl let them climb between the plates on his back, but instructed them to stay away from his tail so they wouldn't get hurt. And Grimlock... Grimlock just lay there, allowing the children to climb on him, slide down his tail, lay on his snout, pet him, whatever they really wished. It brought Wheeljack warmth, he glanced at Prowl and saw he was taking pictures, Wheeljack though that was a great idea and made sure to get plenty of his own as Dinosaur day wore on. 

That was to say, Wheeljack and Prowl both got a decent amount of attention, mostly from adults wishing to stand in the shade with the two Autobots, questions were asked and answered and Wheeljack had to admit, he was having a great time. Prowl was too, from the looks of it. 

Prowl allowed his gaze to drift over the pavilion area with the Dinobots and children, he actually smiled. The Dinobots were having so much fun they could hardly contain themselves. He made sure to get plenty of pictures to make copies for the Dinobots, He knew Wheeljack would be taking his own. Prowl glanced at the entrance of the museum, where the families were coming and going. Prowl was surprised to see a small girl in a wheelchair being pushed by a doctor. There were many disabled children playing with the Dinobots and other children and several wheelchairs in the mix. This one was different. She... didn't have any hair, and she was very pale in color. The wheelchair had an IV attached to it, which the doctor was making sure didn't fall over. Wheeljack saw her too. She was very beautiful, even without her hair and her pale skin. Wheeljack knew she was bald because she was a chemo patient, or something like that, Wheeljack felt bad for not knowing more about human illnesses. He made a mental not to look more up later.

It didn't take long for Grimlock to spot the little girl in the wheelchair, her and the doctor headed straight towards the gestalt commander. The other children moved out of the was so she could get to Grimlock easier, some went to play with friends or other Dinobots, some just went to a different part of Grimlock to pet and lay on him. The little girl rolled up to Grimlock, a big grin on her face and eyes full of life. She wore a very cute pink shirt and skirt, green jacket and black leggings with pink shoes. She looked no more than 12. She timidly reached out to touch Grimlock like the other kids had, Grimlock moved closer to her so she would have to reach as far. 

"I'm Alana," her voice was soft, but beautiful. Grimlock liked it. 

"Me Grimlock." He replied, nuzzling her as softly as he could.

"I've always wanted to meet you," Alana said. "I watch you on T.V. and I think you're awesome." She smiled a very sweet smile.

"Me, Grimlock, glad us got to meet then." He gave her the sweetest grin his Dinobot mode could.

"I.. I drew you, I left it at the hospital though, I didn't know if I could give it to you." She blushed at that. Grimlock's optics lit up.

"Me, Grimlock, love getting things! You can send him Optimus and him give to Me, Grimlock." Grimlock said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Alana's eyes lit up as well. "It's not to good, though." She sounded embarassed.

"Maybe not to you, Alana, but him Sunstreaker say it never look good to him either and him make _great_ stuff! So me, Grimlock, sure will love it!" Grimlock was very glad to see Alana smile the way she did then, it was a teary eyed smile that Grimlock was glad to receive. "Me Grimlock can't wait to get it." he said, nuzzling her again. Alana and Grimlock talked for a while after that. Some of the other kids came back to play with Grimlock and played with Alana too, which made her very happy. Grimlock grinned. Today was the best day _ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to work with some more diverse characters than I usually do. I tried to paint both Mr. Moore and Alana in very good loving lights. It's my first time working with something like this (I'm tryng to expand my view) so I hope I succeeded :)


	4. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ark has a movie night... A horror movie night. Jazz picks, of course.
> 
>  
> 
> **slight ALIEN(1979) spoilers**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any misspelled words...

It was movie night at the ark. The Autobots did this about twice a month, sometimes more depending on Decepticon shenanigans. As Hot Rod entered the Rec room, he saw there were several mech already sitting on the couch, including Ironhide. The red mech was already munching on a few Energon goodies. Hot Rod walked over and sat in the floor next to him.

"I wouldn't sit there, kid, that's Grimlock's spot." Ironhide said around a mouth full. Hot Rod looked at him and frowned. "He will literally, and i do mean literally, boot you from the spot." Ironhide scooted over some so Kup could sit next to him. 

"Big guy likes his spot, ha?" Kup asked.

"You have no idea." 

Hot rod huffed. "Yeah well he can share i'm sure."

"Oh he don't mind sharin'... but that's his spot. and if you want to join him after he's gotten comfy, he wont mind a bit. but he will boot your aft before hand." Ironhide said and couldn't help a grin as the young wrecker set a determined face. Ironhide gave a huff as Wheeljack reached over his shoulder to get a hand full of goodies. 

"Hot Rod is in Grimlock's spot..." The scientist said, amused.

"I tried ta warn him..." Ironhide said shaking his head. 

"Don't feel singled out if he physically kicks you out of his spot. You wont be the first person it happened to." Wheeljack said chuckling, he turned as he heard the Dinobot in question approaching. He offered Grimlock half of his hand full and watched the Dinobot commander's optical band narrow as he noticed Hot Rod in his spot. Grimlock calmly ate the small hand full of goodies he had been given and moved around the couch. 

Kup watched, rather interested in what the massive mech was planning. Hot Rod had noticed Grimlock too, and was becoming less confident in his decision to not move. The Dinobot commander stared down the smaller wrecker.

"You have two minutes to move." Grimlock said, deep voice a rumble. "Then me Grimlock am moving you." With that warning he walked off. Kup turned and saw the other Dinobots had walked in and Grimlock went to greet them and nodded to the couch. Slag snickered. So he was telling them what was about to happen, this would be interesting...

No one had noticed the two minutes had been up until a massive Dinobot decided he was going to run, massive ped steps making Hot Rod bounce, and slid into his spot, transforming as he did so. successfully removing the flamed wrecker with a loud crash. Hot Rod landed with a yelp, several feet from where he had previously been. there were a few laughs and the twins helped him up, they were defiantly laughing. Hot Rod felt his face burn with embarrassment, he turned to see a smug Grimlock curled in the spot he had just been in. 

"Tried ta warn ya." Ironhide said shaking his head, lifting his peds and setting them on the Dinobot whim was now below him. Wheeljack slid under Grimlock's head, so it was in his lap. Bumblebee plopped in front of Grimlock and leaned on the larger mechs stomach. Hot Rod gave a small huff. 

"You can join us." Wheeljack said, patting the spot next to him.

"Or here." Bee said, until Springer sat next to him, by Grimlock's tail, that is. Hot Rod chose next to Wheeljack, it seemed the safest. 

"Alright gang!" Jazz said, a big grin on his face. "I got a killer scary movie tonight." Jazz jumped in front of the holo screen and helped up a disk. 

"Are is Godzilla?" Grimlock asked, tail wrapping around Springer some. 

"Nah man, Godzilla is cool. but this is suppa scary!" Jazz said with a grin. Grimlock huffed. "It's called.... ALIEN!" 

"Alien... really..." Ratchet said, shaking his head, he was on the other side of Ironhide. 

"Nah man! It's supposed to be the horror movie of the century! human century that is!" Jazz said with a laugh. He put the disk in and sat on the couch with Optimus. once the movie screen came on, bathing the watching bots in an ominous green color, and Jazz hit play...

 

The movie was slow to start, but to Grimlock all horror movies were. He watched as the characters on screen progressed and the movie got more interesting when they landed on the strange planet.... and... Grimlock's optics widened. He pressed close to Wheeljack and his creator rubbed his snout, engrossed in the sceen as it unfolded. Many Autobots jumped at what happened next...

The rest of the movie progressed and the Autobots scooted closer together, Optimus had more than one mech clinging to him, and he, without shame, he clinged back.

the movie progressed and several bots let our horrified gasps, an at one part everyone jumped, regardless of the bot, at stared in horrified silence as the Xenomorph appeared for the first time. Wheeljack could feel Grimlock shaking at the sight of the little monstrosity, and felt himself shaking as well..... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the movie ended the Autobots sat in a shocked silence. "Well..." Jazz said, "That, uh, was definitely scary..." several others nodded. after that it was shaky partings, most bots split into groups, seeing as no one really wanted to be alone. The Dinobots went with Wheeljack, the scientist had his hand on Grimlock's side as he walked. 

"How was the movie?" First Aid asked, he had stayed behind to look after a couple wounded. 

"It.. uh.. you wouldn't have liked it." Wheeljack chuckled nervously. First Aid nodded, so scary. Grimlock nose bumped Wheeljack, "The Dinobots are going to stay with us tonight." It was around that time that Ratchet walked in with Optimus. ".... Should be the LAST time he chooses!" The CMO was saying, "If i have five titans scared of some stupid movie i'm going to gut him!" Ratchet turned to see the five titans in question huddled around Wheeljack and huffed. 

"What?" Wheeljack asked, shrugging, "They.. uh... don't want us to be eaten...?" The scientist was trying to defend both the Dinobots and Jazz, and First Aid could really blame him. 

"Besides," First Aid piped up, "The heater is still broken, so it may get cold. Wouldn't hurt to have a few giant heaters to lay against." Ratchet sighed, First Aid was a good kid, and Ratchet had to admit he was glad that he defended the Dinobots, it was a nice change from most of the other bots treatment to them. 

"Fine, fine." Ratchet sighed. "Jazz is off the hook, this time...." The CMO muttered the last part and Optimus bit them all goodnight. The Dinobots all curled up in Ratchet's office while they waited for everyone else to finished up locking the medical bay for the night. Wheeljack joined them first, sliding in between so he was surrounded by massive warmth. Grimlock nuzzled him fondly. First Aid was next, he laid on top of slag and and leaned on sludge. Ratchet was last, he just leaned on the outside of the pile, in case someone came in and needed medical assistance. Needless to say, they all slept really well.


End file.
